legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature
Mythology article |image=Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Nature.png |caption=The Nature symbol in Defiance.}} Nature was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, Conflict, it was associated with the elemental force of Fire, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Light. The principle of Nature concerned the growth and perpetuation of organic entities in Nosgoth. The Nature Guardians, culled by the Pillars, could commune with, influence, and summon natural phenomena, and were charged with governing over plants, animals, and all forms of natural life. Profile As a magical and metaphysical fundament, Nature was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of Nature, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Nature Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least three Nature Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, a martyred Guardian, and Bane the Druid. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient vampires recognized Nature as being linked to the principle of Conflict by its association with the elemental force of Fire. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Fire itself was aligned with the elemental force of Light. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Nature and Conflict Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Fire Reaver. Items representing Nature included the Pillar token, Bane's Antler Headdress. Abilities representing Nature included the power to transform terrain into water, and the attacks known as Fury of Terra and Nature's Grip. The Dark Eden represented a perversion of the principles of Energy, Nature, and States. Development Like all of its peers, the representation of Nature on the Pillar of Nature changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, Nature was symbolized in the form of a leafy, mossy green texture adorning the band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, gray texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent Nature, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with Nature for Raziel to wield, and Legacy of Kain: Defiance was intended to include a Nature enhancement and fragment for Kain's Balance Emblem. However, both were cut from the respective titles.Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, and series art director Daniel Cabuco, clarified the definition of Nature, and the roles and responsibilities of its Circle of Nine. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) So many questions at DCabDesign (by Luke27), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Nature.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of Nature (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Nature symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Nature.png|The recurring symbol representing Nature (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Nature.png|The recurring symbol representing Nature (Defiance). See also *Bane *Bane's Antler Headdress *Conflict *Fire *Fire Reaver (Defiance) *Light (element) *Legacy of Kain Wiki:Nature (Reaver enhancement) *Nature Glyph *Nature Guardian *Martyred Guardian of Nature *Original Nature Guardian *Pillar of Nature *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Browse Category:Mythology Category:Mythology/Principles Category:Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2